


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrichor (n.) the smell of rain on dry earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

The first thing Dean saw when he walked in their room was paint everywhere. Not that it was uncommon but Cas had been going through a rough period and no one could make him paint during times like these.

The second thing he saw was Cas himself coming his way, his hair, chest and hands speckled with a mess of gray, blue and brown and a look in his eyes that told Dean he was happy to be back at it.

"I figured you would be caught in the rain..." Cas said as he came closer and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, not caring that he was soaking wet.

"And that helped you paint again?" Dean asked putting his hands on Cas' bare waist. He never understood why Cas liked to paint shirtless but, hey, he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

"That and the smell." Cas answered and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. "You know, when it rains and there's that feeling that everything is as it should be and the world is a good place even if just for now." He stopped to kiss a raindrop threatening to fall from Dean's bottom lip before saying, "And then you crossed my mind and I knew you were the only inspiration I would ever need."

”Did you finish it?" Dean asked to change the focus from his blushing cheeks and bumped their noses.

"Not yet... But I should be done in a few hours." He ran a hand through Dean's wet hair. "You should take a shower." 

“Are you gonna join me?” Dean smiled and let his hands travel down Cas’ body so that they were both on his ass.

“I need to finish the painting.” Cas answered but let himself be pulled closer anyway.

“Let it dry for a while.” Dean moved to plant open-mouthed kisses on Cas’ neck, eliciting sighs from his as a response.

“You know I’ll never finish it if I let you distract me.” He said as he caressed the nape of Dean’s neck.

“Fine.” Dean sighed and gave Cas’ lips a quick kiss before letting go of him. “But only because you haven’t painted in weeks.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel returned to his seat and Dean cursed himself for softening so much since the two of them had started dating; never would have Dean thought that a simple grateful smile could make his heart beat so fast.

***

“Really, Dean?” Cas asked from his easel when he heard the snap of Dean’s camera.

“Hey, I let you paint me.” Dean reminded him from their bed – which was nothing more than the two single beds the college provided them put side by side – and taking another picture.

“I don’t do it every ten minutes though.”

“No, you do it for hours.” Dean complained and looked up from his camera to see a smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Beauty is to be admired.” Castiel answered and went back to his painting.

“Okay, Fitzgerald, just come to bed.” Dean sighed when he didn’t get a reply. It was nice that Cas was painting again but, man, Dean missed having him all for himself. “Cas, you and I both know you will stare at that thing for hours until you decide you’re done so let me make it easier for you: it looks great. Now come to bed.”

“I will stain the sheets.” Cas said but still put down his brush.

“It’s just paint, we’ll clean it later.” Dean placed his camera on the nightstand and opened his arms when Cas got close enough to lie down with him. “I missed you.” He mumbled against the crook of Cas’ neck as he hugged him.

“You saw me this morning…” Dean pulled back to glare at his boyfriend and the action made Castiel laugh. “I missed you too, of course.”

“You better.” Dean tipped Cas’ chin up so he could kiss him.

It was still raining and the noise of the rain hitting their window matched their accelerated heartbeats as they kissed, lips moving together in a way that was familiar and warm but still surprising with every kiss.

As cliché as it sounded, Dean knew now what Castiel meant when he said that everything was as it should be. He knew that this was it for him: having his boyfriend in his arms, getting paint all over his clean shirts, needing to buy memory cards every week because his were always full with Cas’ face, feeling loved and supported no matter what he chose to do…

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://wolfieb.co.vu/) :)


End file.
